I'll Be There For You
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Sara finds out that she is pregnant with Leonard's baby. Expect angst, fluff, the works.
**Author's Note: There are mentions of abortion in this story, so read at your own caution. I believe that I handled the difficult subject matter rather well and made it understandable pertaining to Sara's decision about the baby.**

 **xxxXxxx**

 _I'll be there for you; these five words I swear to you_  
 _When you breathe I want to be the air for you_  
 _I'll be there for you; I'd live and I'd die for you_  
 _I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_  
 _Words can't say what love can do; I'll be there for you_  
\- Bon Jovi 'I'll Be There For You'

 _xxxXxxx_

Sara had been feeling really strange for the past couple of days, but she ignored it. It wasn't as if she were sick or anything. Unfortunately, the strange feeling she got turned into an intense queasiness and she found herself throwing up in the bathroom in the early morning for the third time in a week.

She felt awful and she didn't know why. Sara never got sick. Ever. She wasn't the kind of person who got affected by bugs or illnesses either. So this onslaught of vomiting didn't make sense...and then she got scared.

 _'Len and I have been sleeping together for a few months now,'_ she thought silently. _'Could it be possible that I'm pregnant? I can't be. I'm on the pill and we always use a condom...'_

 _Shit_.

About a month ago, Sara had run out of pills and a period of three days had passed before she was able to buy some. Later, the condom she and Len used one of those days broke, but she figured that they were still safe. Now, she wasn't completely sure. There was only one way to find out. She needed a pregnancy test.

Sara was not going to ask Kendra to go to the drugstore and buy one for her - she had enough self-respect not to do that. This was something she simply had to do on her own.

Rip, Ray, Firestorm and Leonard had gone to sabotage a warehouse in Illinois that belonged to Savage, so that was her opening. She sneaked off the Waverider, her mind made resolute by the seriousness of the situation.

When she got to a drugstore, she bought a quality pregnancy test and went into the store's restroom. Sara couldn't imagine taking the test back at the Waverider, especially since there were cameras in the timeship. No, this would have to do.

Sara used the test and waited for five minutes, as the instructions said. Her eyes were closed the entire time she held the little piece of plastic. _'Please, don't be pregnant, please, don't be pregnant,'_ she thought to herself.

Ten minutes passed before Sara could actually look down at the pregnancy test, and when she saw the tiny blue elephant, she gasped and dropped the test into the trash as if it were on fire.

"What am I going to do? I'm pregnant with Leonard Snart's baby..." Sara wiped at the tears that began clouding her vision. She forced herself to breathe slowly and evenly so as not to hyperventilate. After calming down, she decided she wasn't going to get rid of it. An abortion was simply out of the question.

After everything her own parents had gone through, losing Sara twice, then losing Laurel, she knew there was no possibilities of her terminating the baby. It would be heartless and callous of her to even to consider it given the things she had experienced. There was no hurt more great than when a parent lost their child, and if Sara, as a potential parent purposely aborted her child because she weren't prepared for it or didn't want it...Sara could never live with herself if she did that.

She would keep this baby, her mind was made up. The only question she had was how would Leonard react? Everyone on the team had noticed how warm and compassionate Len had become since being involved with Sara. He lost a lot of his cool demeanor and began to show a more affectionate side, particularly with Sara. In return, Sara felt like she wasn't so much of a monster whenever she was with Leonard. She had hope. They bettered each other and Sara didn't want to taint that closeness for anything.

The walk back to the Waveider was a quiet one. Sara kept thinking about Lewis Snart and how he abused Leonard and Lisa as children. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Leonard could never follow in his father's footsteps. He was and always would be a thousand times the man that his father was. Sara had told Len this often enough, but still...her being pregnant was going to complicate things.

Later, after the others came aboard the ship, Gideon informed Leonard that Sara wanted him to come to her room right away. Leonard didn't waste any time getting there and, stepping into the room, he knew something was up. Sara was sitting on her bed, her head resting on her knees. She didn't greet him either, just looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"So Gideon told me that you needed to see me? Is everything okay?" Leonard sat on the bed next to Sara and placed his hand on the small of her back.

Sara didn't look up at first. She kept her head down on knees, breathing evenly and heavy. There was no mistaking how afraid she was. It was very uneasy for Leonard to witness Sara act so strangely and out of character like this. Normally, she would pull him to her and give him a passionate kiss or grab his hand and rub it affectionately. Right now, she was behaving like a stranger to him, not a lover.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. She turned to look at him and he flinched when he saw the tears pouring down her face. Naturally, his thumbs wiped away the moisture.

"Sara...what is it? What's wrong? Nothing has happened to your family, has it?"

She sniffled and shook her head mutely. "No, my mom and dad are fine."

"Well, what's going on? Why are you crying? You're not sick or hurt, are you?"

It took her a few moments to answer. Her eyes closed and her fingers gripped Leonard's free hand nervously. She hadn't been so nervous before in her entire life, but she had to tell him. Better have it out now than later when the morning sickness got worse.

"I'm pregnant."

Leonard's eyes grew wide and they flickered from her stomach to her face.

"...pregnant?" He choked out after several agonizing minutes of staring had passed. This was definitely not a joke. He could see it in her eyes.

"Yes."

"When...did we..."

Sara sighed and stood up, walking towards the wall, her hands wrapped around her torso. Leonard wanted to follow her and hold her close to him and tell her that everything would be alright, but the words were stuck in his throat. Too many emotions were hitting him at once and it was a struggle to keep from losing control of them.

"Gideon said that I'm a month and six days along. That's why I'm not showing yet, but I already have started to get morning sickness..."

Leonard rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself mentally. He needed to be careful of what he said to Sara since her hormones could possibly already be higher than normal. The last thing he wanted to do was make her angry.

"How is that possible? You've been on the pill and we've always used condoms."

Sara groaned and leaned against the wall, facing Leonard. "I was...but a little over a month ago, I ran out and I wasn't able to buy more for three days. Remember that time when the condom we used broke? It was one of the days that I wasn't on birth control."

"God...a baby? Sara, after everything I experienced with my own pathetic excuse of one, you know that I can't be a father."

At this, she glared at Leonard, eyes on the brink of spilling tears. Those words hurt her to her core and it grieved her that the man she loved would say something like that to her. "Well, I'm so sorry to inconvenience you, Leonard, but I wasn't expecting this to happen! Do you think that _**I'm**_ ready to be a mother? I struggle with having this bloodlust inside of me every day and it scares the hell out of me to think that I am carrying a life inside of me, but that is what it is. A **life**."

"For a good part of my own, I have been taught that life was disposable if it was my job to end it. No one was above death. If Ra's sent me out to kill someone, I did it without a second thought because that was who I was, a killer. I detached myself from people and kept my emotions buried so I wouldn't feel pain or guilt at the realization that I'd murdered indiscriminately. I **can't** get rid of this baby, Len. I can't, not after all the atrocities I committed in the league. And if you're not by my side, I don't know how I will get through it without you!"

The tears that Sara had fought to keep from falling down her cheeks slid down her face and she whimpered softly, turning away from Leonard and hugging the wall as she let her body fall to the ground.

At this point, Leonard's own eyes were misting and he ran to Sara when she fell. He took hold of her and wrapped his hands around her, holding her close. "Sara...Sara, I'm sorry. That was selfish of me. I'm just-I don't know what to do here. I've never been in this kind of situation before and I didn't want kids because...I don't want to end up like my own father." Those last words came out bitterly, filled with worry and regret.

Sara looked up at him and shook her head. It broke her heart that he still felt this way after everything they had accomplished on this mission. "But you aren't Lewis, Len. You're a better man than him. You've never laid a hand on me before and you never will. I know you."

"Yes, but I've never been so low, so distraught that I got to that point. What if I end up like him? What if I snap and I hurt you or the baby? I could never forgive myself if I did that." He looked away in shame.

The tears running down Sara's cheeks became fewer and she reached to him, cupping her lover's face in her hands. She didn't speak until he looked up and met her eyes with his own.

"Len...you are nothing like your father. If you were, you would have let me kill Stein in Russia and you would have killed Jax when Savage transformed him in the fifties. You are a good man, Leonard Snart. You care about your team and you care about me. There is no one I trust to be a better father to my child than you. I _believe_ in you, even if you don't."

Leonard buried his face on Sara's shoulder and she rubbed his back slowly in a circular motion. They sat there for a long time, holding each other, neither one speaking a single word. Sara knew that it was necessary for Leonard, so she let him have this moment.

It felt like an hour before Leonard finally sat up and looked her in the eyes. Sara's face was itchy from all of the crying she'd done but her kept her hands on his waist, waiting for him to speak.

"You really have that much faith in me?"

She didn't skip a beat before replying, "More than I ever have in anyone else. I'm not saying that raising a child will be easy, especially on this ship. God knows, Mick will probably corrupt the baby before its five years old." They both laughed at this.

"Still...I want this baby. I know that my bloodlust will be a hard factor, but being around you helps me. I don't feel like I will lose control whenever we're together. Even your voice is a comfort. Call me crazy, but I think that maybe this baby could help too."

Leonard nodded and he looked back down to her stomach, touching her through the fabric of her shirt. "Well, you're right. That does sound crazy, but I believe it." He took Sara's hand in his and kissed it. "I'm not saying that I will be the world's best father, but I will do my best for him or her, whatever the kid will be."

Sara beamed and embraced Leonard tightly. He hugged her back, but after a few seconds, he pulled away from her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I want our baby to grow up with parents who are totally committed to each other, but in a more...official capacity."

This response took Sara by surprise and she laughed awkwardly, confused by his words. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean by official, Len?"

Leonard smiled at her and squeezed her hand in his. "I'm saying that I want to marry you, Sara. Be my wife, show me how to be a good father to our baby."

A gasp came from Sara's mouth and she began tearing up again. The proposal was so sudden that she was taken aback and unsure of how to reply. It took several seconds before her vocal cords started functioning again and she gasped out, "Yes! Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"

Leonard smiled and their lips met quickly. The kiss was romantic and passionate with both Leonard and Sara gasping at the intensity of it. Sara nibbled on Leonard's lower lip, smiling when he groaned in pleasure. Their hands roamed each other, groping and caressing the flesh they encountered. Leonard had begun to undo Sara's shirt when she sat up and stopped him.

"What?" He growled out, slightly annoyed at being hindered from undressing her.

Sara ignored the anger in his tone. "Where's the ring? You can't be engaged without a ring."

"I'll get you one the next time we time travel to another city." He leaned down to kiss her again, but her hands covered his.

"Leonard Snart, you are not giving me a **stolen** engagement ring!"

"Who said it would be stolen? I'd never do that for you. Only the best for my woman," his voice oozed sensuality as his fingers slid over her hip and touched her inner thigh. Sara gasped and her eyes darkened in pleasure.

" 'Your woman'? I hope you don't think of me as property, Snart." She mocked him, placing her arms around his neck. Leonard laughed out loud and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. Once he placed her on the comforter, he rolled on top of her, giving her little kisses on her neck and collarbone as he began to disrobe her.

"You could never be anyone's property, Sara, but you do own my soul." His hands stilled and he focused on her eyes as he whispered softly, "I love you, Sara."

Sara entwined her fingers in his and touched his cheek. She had waited for him to say those words for a long time. "And I love you, Len..."

 _Finis~_

 ** _xxxXxxx_**

 ** _I originally planned to add this to my Captain Canary Drabbles collection but my muse got away from me and I decided to make this a stand-alone one shot. I hope you enjoyed it~!❤️_**


End file.
